The journey
by Veterangamer89
Summary: Idk I've been looking for a story like this too no avail so here is this the demons spawn that came from a bored autistic 13 year old that is overly tired and has a over the top gaming addiction enjoy
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own fallout or any of its expansion packs Bethesda do

This story is in fallout 4

Both characters are my own

Enjoy

Chapters will be out each update

A lone scavenger crawled through the wasteland looking for anything salvageable. Suddenly "Jesus! There flanking Stevens turn and suppress, I repeat turn and suppress! Johnsons down I repeat johnso... shit! My leg a fuckin Jesus aghh kill those fuckers oh shit they have a fat ma..." BOOM!!! Silence

"Hello?" Called the scavenger as she reached for her pipe pistol it was old and worn but a gift from a trader she saved from a yaio gui

"Anyone there?" She called again this time however she got a answer "hello?" "I'm over here by the crater" responded a unknown male voice "where are you all I see is a suit of power armour" said the scavenger thinking _this might fetch a good price. "_ Exactly I'm in it and I cooking alive in here!" "Open it up!" Said the male, "why can't you?" Said the scavenger "because it locked up I can't move and and the cores over heating and the ejection system won't work" said the male sounding rather annoyed at her lack of hurriedness normally his men would have opened it without question "ok ok I'm here how do you open it?" She said " turn the valve on the back" replied the male "ok aaaasnd we are in business" said the female sounding rather chirpy like she figured it out first time the man got up and he was in a word handsome very much so however it was slightly ruined by the various burns that scattered all his exposed skin, he had dark brown hair, white skin not too dark but not too pale at the same time beautiful deep blue eyes that looked like the ocean and the young scavenger new he was the one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers this is chapter 2 of my yet to be named story leave possible names in the review and constructive criticism is wanted as always enjoy**

"What is your name?" The scavenger nervously asked the mysterious man who judging by his suit, hailed from the brotherhood of steel "I am paladin Charles haverson of the brotherhood of steel" he said startling the girl has she had thought him unconscious as he had collapsed "ok, thank you my name is Kelly" the scavenger responded "ok,Kelly do you know where Boston is I must get back to the prydwin but first we must go to my vertibird" said the man know known to be called Charles "I've heard of Boston but never been it's too dangerous of a journey" "well it's a start" said Charles "let's get going" " wait you mean I'm coming too?" Said Kelly surprised she knew the brotherhood of steel were secretive and didn't expect to be so trusted already. It had been her dream since she had been a little girl to join them, to think it actually might happen she got exited at the thought of it "so tell me about yourself Kelly" said Charles " we might as well get to know each other it'll be a week or so before we get there" "well let's see oh here's a good one I've wanted to join the brotherhood of steel since I was a little girl!" Said Kelly exited "well of you can survive until Boston I'll think about making you an initiate I'll tell you some thing about me ummm" Charles couldn't think of anything interesting about himself, as he looked at the girl blankly his vision came back a bit as the pain of his burns died down, he saw how beautiful she was she had perfect black hair, grey eyes that complemented her pale skin nicely, he thought some more "oh I know!" "What!" Said Kelly startled he had been silent for 5 minutes "here's something you don't know I was in a nuclear explosion and survived!" He said proudly. "Yes because I totally didn't watch that happen!" Said Kelly laughing profoundly.

"Well I think we're there" said Kelly still giggling lightly she always did over react to things "I've only ever seen them from a distance but I think that's a crashed vertibird" she said "you would be correct in that assumption" said Charles looking confused they crashed a while ago so why was it still on fire "hey, Kelly is it me or is it on fire?" Said Charles still confused "no, you could be hallucinating your burns are pretty bad" ok we'll go check for things of use radaway, fusion cores, weapons, stimpaks that sort of thing" he said sounding more serious "I'll keep watch I've still got my laser rifle"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapters a bit shorter but I'm rather tired and have a serious case of writers block this is all I could come up with but at any rate here it is the highly secretive CHAPTER 3 oh and a thanks to bradlingofemall on twitter for helping me to come up with this name check out his YouTube channel Kingofemall have a nice day and as always ENJOY**

"Find anything good?" Charles said wearily but still enthusiastically, he has been keeping watch for half an hour already. "no I've got rounds for a minigun, some tin cans and a single 2 centimetre spring" said Kelly getting annoyed at the lack of loot. "come on let's go!" Said Charles urgently "what's with the hurry?" Responded Kelly startled at his urgency "well unless you feel like fighting 13 synths i would recommend going!" Said Charles "ok let's go" said Kelly. As our two heroes ran it started to rain "oh crap rain let's get in a house or something" said Charles as it was, indeed acid rain "ow ow ooh ow ow eeh" exclaimed Kelly as the rain burned her skin


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone again sorry for the short chapter and thank you for the reviews symmetrymaster and radio free death as for the simplistic writing I am doing it on purpose as as a autistic person myself I know it can be hard to grasp some more complicated writing techniques sorry if that distresses you at all but if this story does well I might remaster it In a bit more detail and symmetrymaster I am updating frequently as it annoys me when authors make very interesting story's and don't update for months at a time that is all and as always ENJOY**

 **As Charles and Kelly took shelter from the acid rain In the dark, damp house they found it dawned on Charles there was a fault in there plan. "What are going to do?" Said Charles "about what said Kelly?" Half hazardly she was concentrating on getting a generator working it seemed that the house had been inhabited before they got there "about, the fact that we don't have food or water" said Charles annoyed at her lack of listening "why would we need it we'll be out in a few hours anyway." Kelly said Charles annoyed at her lack of knowledge or her not fully listening replyed "you clearly haven't been this far south have you these rain storms can go on for days maybe, even weeks at a time" said Charles agitated "ENOUGH WITH THAT STUPID DAMN GENORATOR YOU'VE BEEN AT IT FOR TWO HOURS NOW!!!" Charles was clearly annoyed and Kelly looked up from the open generator for the first time in two hours and glared at him "well EXCUSE me but some of us have better things to do than sit down and feel sorry for ourselves!" Kelly said she was ready for a fight she reached for her pipe pistol as she felt the cold hard surface she realised Charles noticed "not so fast there don't do anything you'll regret." Said Charles because his senses kicked in he already had his laser rifle aiming at her now then let's tal..." he was cut off by Kelly aiming her weapon at his head "DROP IT!" Charles shouted rattling the ageing walls "oh, and for the record I was morning the dead my squad were like family to me." Said Charles calming down and lowering his weapon Kelly stared dropping her pistol**

 **"I'm sorry I didn't know..." Kelly said mortified at her behaviour "I am so sorry" she said hand on Charles shoulder as he slowly broke down into tears "Charles the wasteland is a dangerous place you can't just sit and cry" said Kelly "you as a paladin for the brother hood of steel should know that!" Kelly said Charles had stopped sniffling "yeah I've just never had to deal with loss and it's just... I - right let's get some food the rain has gone down a bit and we could use this sheet of metal as an umbrella I think I saw some wild Brahmin on the way here just be carful I'm not sure those synths didn't see us and follow" he said they grabbed there weapons respectively and set off they tied the sheet metal to Charles's combat armour helmet he looked rather silly "hahahaha" laghed Kelly "what ?" Said Charles he knew fully why Kelly was laughing and was trying himself not to laugh "haha-it's just-haha you're helmet -hahahaha!" Kelly found Charles's helmet far funnier than it was has she did with most things "right, shush there's the Brahmin I'll shoot them as my laser rifle doesn't make noise then I'll keep watch while you go and get it" said Charles**

 **"But won't I get burned by the rain" said Kelly cocerned "meh it's just a convent I've to be quick" said Charles unfazed by the danger "3 2 1 go go go" said Charles as he felled two Brahmin they both went and dragged one each at the shelter they were cooking the steaks over a fire "well I hope there as good as they smell" said Kelly hungrily it had been one day before they last ate "anything smells good when you're this hungry" said Charles " and anyway there done!" He said forking them if the makeshift spit "mmm dis ish really good" said Kelly with her mouth full "didn't your mother ever tell you not to speak with your mouth open!" Exclaimed Charles he had already finished as he hadn't said a word during the meal before then "well I guess we should leave in the morning as the rain has stopped" said Charles yawning " yeah I'm really tired myself" said Kelly also yawning the lay down useing thief shirts as pillows and slept almost immediately**


End file.
